Horror Movie Night
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: It's friday. The turtles watch a horror flick. Why does Leo like horror flick nights so much? Read to find out. Was bored. T-cest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Horror Movie Night**_

_**Note: Leo and Mikey are dating in this story. And everyone knows that. Don and Raph are also dating.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT :(**_

_**Warnings: T-cest**_

Leo had just got finished up with the dishes. He walked over to the couch and sat.

"MOVIE TIME!" he yelled. It was friday. Horror movie night. He loved fridays. Especially when it was movie time.

Raph came out of the dojo.

"Who's turn now?" He asked gruffly. He sat on the armchair. Don came into the living room and wlked over to Raph.

"Yours Raphie." Don said. Then Mikey came into the living room and plopped on the couch next to Leo.

"Yours Raph." Mikey said, cuddling onto Leo's lap. Don sat in Raph's lap.

"Don, you know what I want to watch right?." Raph asked..

"Yea. I'll get it." Don said. He went left the living room, and entered back a minute later, movie in hand.

"Here we go." Don said. He tossed it over to Mikey. Mikey sighed, got up, went over to the DVD player and put the movie. When he turned around, he saw Don cuddled in Raph's lap. Mikey rolled his eyes, went back over to the couch where his boyfriend was, and cuddled into his chest. The movie started.

"Dont! No no no! Not that door! Close it-AHHHHHH!" Mikey yelled a half an hour later. He put his head in Leo's chest. Mikey screamed when the heroine opened the wrong door and got eaten alive by the alien.

"Is it over?" Mikey asked.

"That part yes." Leo said. Mikey looked back to the screen. The screen went black for a minute. Then the monster popped out of the t.v., for this was a 3D movie. Leo was happy too. He loved it when Mikey got scared and cuddled into his chest. It was cute. And funny. And pretty amusing. Well, to Leo anyways.

"Will you stop freakin' screaming like a girl? Jeez." Raph yelled angrily. Mikey stuck his toungne out at Raph. That ticked Raph off.

"Why you little-" Raph started.

"Raphie. Don't." Don said seriously.

"Fine. But I will get revenge on him." Raph said. He looked at Mikey and smirked. Mikey got scared and lept into Leo's lap. Leo chuckled. Mikey looked at Leo and realized he was in Leo's lap. Mikey blushed and sat back down.

"Sorry Leo." Mikey said, when he was comfy on the couch, head laying in Leo's lap, while he contiued watching the flick. Then the credits came on.

"Okay Mi-okay. He's asleep." Leo said, staring down at his boyfriend's sleeping body. He smiled. He'd have to remember this moment. Leo nudged Mikey.

"Mikey, you have to get to your room." Leo said, bending down and whispering into Mikey's ear.

"..." Mikey had said something, but Leo didn't hear it.

"Speak a little louder Mike." Leo said.

"I wanna sleep in your bedroom with you tonight." Mikey said.

"R-really?" Leo asked. He wasn't sure if Mikey had just asked to sleep in the same bed as him. '_That would be such an honor._' Leo thought.

"Yea. I wanna sleep with you tonight." Mikey said, looking up at Leo.

"Okay." Leo said. Mikey stood and then Leo stood. Mikey grabbed Leo's hand and they headed toward's Leo's room, leaving a sleeping Don and sleeping Raph in the rocking chair. They reached Leo's door. Leo looked at Mikey.

"You sure you wanna do this? You don't have to." Leo said.

"I want to. Come on!" Mikey said, pulling Leo into the room and locking the door. What went on back there, was kept back there.

_**The End**_

_That was just a very short story I wrote because I was bored. I hope it was good and you enjoyed it! Next time, I'll make a longer one. If I get a certain amount of people , I may write what happened on the other side of the door. I want at least 15 different people to review, then ill write what went on. I'm writing another story called "On the Run". Then there's going to be a sequal. Maybe a threequal. Don't know. Gotta see if I'm in the mood. And I take story requests! Please give me some! I'm freakin' bored to death!_


	2. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
